Episodes:Episode 009
episode nine: Bashe and Lucy...together? Fisk: *quietly singing to himself* you're keeping in step...in the line...got your chin held high and you feel just fine cause you do...what you're told...but inside your heart it is black and it's hollow and it's cold...just how deep do you believe? when you bite the hand that feeds? Will you chew until it bleeds? will you get up off your knees? are you brave enough to see? do you wanna change it? Bashe: lol, nine inch nails Fisk: oh hey Bashe, sup Bashe: not much...kinda bored Fisk: not many people in the channel today... Bashe: you, me and Lucy...where's your mom? Fisk: out with Ryan's mom again Bashe: heh, I hope he's feeling better about the incident Fisk: yeah, me too...he's a good friend Bashe: yeah, good kid...well... N64_kid has joined channel #fisk_maps N64_kid: sup Fisk: hey Bashe: sup N64_kid: NINTENDO 64!!!!!!!!!! Bashe: lol Fisk: heh Bashe: Lucy's logged on...where is she? Fisk: oh she's IMing Elizabeth Bashe: oh lol Fisk: *plays Metallica - Damage, Inc.* Bashe: woot N64_kid: lol Fisk: heh Fisk: *receives IM* eh? what's this? Fisk: oh, it's Lucy Bashe: why is she IMing you heh Fisk: she says "tell Bashe to come in here" Bashe: ...me? okay Bashe goes into Lucy's room Bashe: you called? Lucy: oh hey Bashe: so...what's up? Lucy: I just wanted you to hang out in here for once...you're always with Fisk... Bashe: okay...that's cool I guess Lucy: *continues IMing* Bashe: you look nice today Lucy: thanks =) Bashe: I just like that shirt Lucy: cute, isn't it? Bashe: yeah Lucy: ...so how have you been? Bashe: all right...not much going on in the world of Bashe Lucy: bummer... Bashe: so...how things with you I guess Lucy: not much going on...just hanging out with friends, the like Bashe: remember Randy? Lucy: ...please, don't remind me Bashe: yeah he was a douche fuckstick Lucy: such a fake...*sigh* Bashe: hey, what's wrong Lucy: I've never had any luck with boys...there was Ted, but he just wanted my mom, then Randy and he was a wanker bitch, and there's Fisk, but I've tried to drop the whole incest thing since he left for the military in 1989...now it's 2006 and the whole timewarp thing has really thrown everything off... Bashe: I never thought to much of the incest thing...there was a brief period in 1985-6 right after Ted and you just felt lonely after he fucked you over and you just needed somone...Fisk was the only guy that wasn't a shitting dicknipple so you just got a bit lovey-dovey with him but after that you were just close again, and I mean, it's okay for your brother to be close to you, he is your brother and twin and he just wants you to be safe and he cares. Lucy: yeah...I just hate that feeling I get when I need someone after a boy has been a fucking cock but not even Fisk can help...you know Bashe: I understand Lucy: it just hurts...*a tear rolls down Lucy's face* Bashe: *grabs a tissue* it's all right, baby. *wipes the tear* Lucy: thanks, Bashe Bashe: well...you wanna like...do something later? Lucy: like...go shopping or out to eat? Bashe: sure Lucy: sure, I'd like to Bashe: *putting arm around Lucy's shoulder* all right then. I guess I'll let you know when I'm ready or something Lucy: all right. Thanks Bashe, it's nice to see you not all perverted but being a real sweetheart Bashe: heh, thanks Bashe leaves Lucy's room and reenters Fisk's Bashe: heh Fisk: so...what happened in there? Bashe: she just wanted me in there and we talked about stuff...now we're going to go out later Fisk: eh? cool...another boy for my sister Bashe: well, you know how the past boys have been...I'd say I'm something more than just some jock ass cunt looking for sex and nothing more...I really care for Lucy Fisk: that's good...as do I Bashe: everyone does, dude... Fisk: yeah N64_kid: N64!!!! Bashe: HEH Darkhaven has joined channel #fisk_maps Darkhaven: hey nigga Bashe: sup Darkhaven: oh man this RV just pulled into my driveway for no reason Bashe: yeah, I noticed an RV in my driveway the other day too! wtf is with them? Fisk goes to look out window by the front door Fisk: weird...there's an RV in our driveway too Bashe: man...who are these people? they don't even come out of the RV, they just kinda sit there Fisk: I'm going out there Bashe: take the batgun or something Fisk: good thinking *grabs batgun* Fisk walks out to the RV and knocks on the door...after about 30 seconds, it opens rvdude680: hey, come on in Fisk: all right, why are you here? rvdude680: ...what? Fisk: why did you just randomly pull up to my driveway and just sit here? rvdude680: ...what? Fisk: why are you here!? rvdude680: ...what? Fisk: oh forget it you're too high Fisk returns to his room Fisk: okay, I think they're just a bunch of potheads who randomly park in people's driveways to smoke Bashe: wow...that's retarded Darkhaven: heh N64_kid: what's a pothead? Fisk: you'll learn when you get older N64_kid: lol k Fisk: anyways, what was I doing on my pc...*gets an IM* another IM? Bashe: from Lucy? Fisk: hey, you're right. It reads "tell Bashe I'm ready to go" Bashe: oh, all right then. *bashe takes off his generic black shirt and puts on his Iron Maiden - Killers shirt* all right, ready to go Lucy comes into Fisk's room Lucy: ready? Bashe: sure are Bashe and Lucy head for Fisk's car Bashe is now known as Bashe|date Lucy is now known as Lucy|date Fisk: oh those two...who knows how they'll turn out Darkhaven: heh N64_kid: hey, what's skeetskeet? Darkhaven: you don't wanna know kid... Fisk: heh Meanwhile... Lucy|date: so, where do you wanna go first? Bashe|date: hmmm... Lucy|date: let's go to the mall, haven't been there in a while Bashe|date: sure, there's always something to do there They arrive at the mall Lucy|date: all right, I wanted to go to GAP Bashe|date: DURR Lucy|date: ? Bashe|date: you know it's like extremely hot when a guy...er...GOES TO EB Lucy|date: oh come on, you Later, after some shoppin n shit Bashe|date: all right, let's eat Lucy|date: hmmm...where to go Bashe|date: does Georgia have Red Robin Lucy|date: actually, they do. Good thinking Bashe|date: heh They drive to Red Robin Bashe|date: man I love this place Lucy|date: it's a pretty good place Bashe|date: so...um...yeah Lucy|date: so how have you been feeling about this date? Bashe|date: pretty good...I've never been on a real date, but it's going out with a girl I like a lot Lucy|date: well, I have been on dates, but I've liked you the most...you're not just some jock ass cunt looking for sex and nothing more Bashe|date: yeah, you don't have to worry about anything like that, I'd never be so heartless Lucy|date: thanks for being honest Bashe|date: anytime Bashe puts his hands on top of Lucy's Bashe|date: ...so... Lucy|date: ? Sum 41 - The Hell Song can be heard in the background Lucy|date: oooh, I really like this song Bashe|date: man, it's funny how much you managed to learn about 2006 in just six months...going from New Years Eve 1989 to New Year's Day 2006 has to be difficult Lucy|date: yeah...a lot of fashion changed, but I've certainly gotten used to it Bashe|date: that's good...I never got to grow up in the 70s-80s...what's it like Lucy|date: I think you might like it...you are a fanatic of heavy metal, right? =) Bashe|date: heh, yeah... Lucy|date: oh, here comes our food Bashe|date: 1337 After eating, they leave. While on the way home in the car... Bashe|date: that was a pretty nice date, Lucy Lucy|date: thanks...it was your idea though Bashe|date: yeah...I just wanted to do something nice for ya...I really like you Lucy|date: thanks =) Bashe|date: no problem, baby Lucy|date: hmm...what's on the radio *turns on the radio, lands on Naked Eyes - Always Something There to Remind Me* Lucy|date: ugh, this song remind me of that blowjob Randy Bashe|date: ugh yeah me too Bashe turns the stations a bit and lands on Sum 41 - The Hell Song Bashe|date: hey, it's your song Lucy|date: hey it is! Lucy sings along to the lyrics Bashe|date: *thinking* man, I really like Lucy... They arrive home Bashe|date is now known as Bashe Lucy|date is now known as Lucy Bashe: *entering Fisk's room* hey, I'm back Darkhaven: YHEY Fisk: welcome back buddy N64_kid: OOOOOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!! N64!!!!!!!!!! Bashe: heh Fisk: so what was Lucy like Bashe: she's very sweet and willing to listen and stuff...she really likes me now, and I've always liked her Fisk: yep, that's the Lucy I know Darkhaven: lol skeetskeet N64_kid: what is that? Bashe: kid, you're just too young. Here, take this box N64_kid opens box N64_kid: NINTENDO 64 remote controlled...car... N64_kid tosses the car aside as if it were garbage N64_kid: thanks Bashe: bastard... Araya has joined channel #fisk_maps Araya: oh snap I just farted hard Bashe: let me guess: chunky underwear? Araya: *feels* shit, yeah Bashe: WOW N64_kid: ahahahaha Fisk: sick Bashe: well, I'm going to Lucy's room Bashe goes to Lucy's room Fisk: heh Araya: lol poop in pants Darkhaven: rofl N64_kid: lol poop is fun Fisk: heh Meanwhile, in Lucy's room...Bashe opens the door to spot Lucy softly weeping in her bed Bashe: hey baby, what's wrong? Lucy: *sniff* oh, nothing... Bashe: it's all right, you can tell me Lucy: it's just...I miss the 80s...everything is so different now, there's people like you and Darkhaven and all them and all the fads and fashion are differnet, and sometimes I just yearn for those old 80s... Bashe: I know how you feel...I really wish it was 1998 sometimes. I had a lot of fun that year Lucy: I remember the fun I used to have with my friends in elementary school...and I remember that time I almost died...*sob* Fisk was there by my side and he never gave up hope Bashe: I certainly wouldn't have...I love you, Lucy Lucy: *sniff* you really mean that? Bashe: *taking a tissue and wiping Lucy's tears* of course I do, baby. I'd never just lie to you...I'm not like those other ass ramming cum gobbling homos Lucy: thank you, Bashe...I love you too... Bashe and Lucy hug. Bashe gently strokes Lucy's back. Lucy continues to softly weep Bashe: shhh baby, it's okay... Bashe gently hums "Yesterday" by The Beatles Lucy: thank you so much for comforting me when I feel down *sniff* Bashe: anytime, baby Araya sneakily peeks through Lucy's door to see Bashe and Lucy's embrace Araya: good god...*makes retching noise* Araya heads back to Fisk's room Araya: man Fisk, Bashe is all over your sister Fisk: WHAT!? Araya: oh no no not like that, he's just getting waaay to lovey-dovey with her it makes me SICK Fisk: well, as long as Lucy's happy, I suppose there's nothing wrong with it Araya: argh, that'll teach me to peek into other people's rooms Darkhaven: lol interweb N64_kid: OMG!!!!!!! n64!!!!!!!!!!!!! Araya: man I need a shower Fisk: heh, good idea THE NEXT MORNING... Bashe wakes up on the floor next to Lucy's bed Bashe: *grunt* hmm...what am I doing in here? Bashe: ah, that's right, I just slept in here Lucy: mrrmrhhmhrrmm *turning in her bed* Bashe: Luc? You up? Lucy: *starting to open eyes* yeah, a little bit Bashe: heh, I almost forgot I slept in here Lucy: heh, silly head Bashe: well, I suppose I should head back for Fisk's room Lucy: before you go...about last night...I didn't mean to be so emotional and stuff Bashe: hey, it's all right...I didn't mind at all being with you. Just knowing that I'm making you feel good is enough for me Lucy: thank you =) Bashe: anytime, baby Bashe heads for Fisk's room. Fisk is on his computer Bashe: hey Fisk Fisk: hey Bashe: man, what time is it? Fisk: about 7:30AM Bashe: heh, I like being up early Fisk: yeah, same here Bashe: did your mom ever come home? Fisk: well, accordind to yesterday's log, nope Bashe: hmmm...odd Fisk: indeed Ryan has joined channel #fisk_maps Ryan: OOOOMG!!! Fisk: dude, people are sleeping Ryan: oh heh sorry Lucy enters the room Lucy: hi guys Ryan: sup Lucy Fisk: hey sis Bashe: hey baby Ryan: lol poop Bashe: lol, poop jokes Lucy: silly Bashe: kekeke ^__^ Fisk: so...what do we wanna do today? Bashe: I wanna...ROCK! Fisk: ROCK! Ryan: dun dundundun dun dundundun dun dundundun DUN DUN Longfellow has joined channel #fisk_maps Longfellow: FUCKING CHRIST i need something to rape Lucy: O_O Bashe: here, rape this n64 remote control car Longfellow: thanks! *rapes* Bashe: O_o I wasn't serious Fisk: fucking sick Ryan: reminds me of the incident Bashe: ROFL Lucy: hey Bashe, would you come to my room for a sec? Bashe: sure Bashe and Lucy go to Lucy's room Fisk: man, what the hell are they doing in there? Ryan: wtf, are they in some kind of relationship? I've NEVER seen Lucy be so kind towards Bashe Fisk: yeah...it's getting weird Meanwhile, in Lucy's room Bashe: so... Lucy: I really wanna thank you for being a kind, sweet friend that truly cares about me and would do anything to comfort me if I was in pain Bashe: really, it's no problem Lucy: I dunno...I feel like I need to be with you Bashe: yeah...I really like to be with you, too Lucy: you're a gentle, caring, sweet, kind young man with a big heart, you know Bashe: thanks... Lucy hugs Bashe Lucy: I never want to lose you Bashe: I'd never want to lose you either, Luc Lucy: we belong together Bashe: yes...yes we do Bashe: I'm going back to Fisk's room...wanna come? Lucy: sure! but first Lucy kisses Bashe quickly on the cheek Bashe: *blushing* uh...t-thanks Lucy: no problem, hon Bashe and Lucy return Bashe: one time I farted it was funny everyone: ROFL the ent...for now